Crossroad Cluster
The Crossroads Cluster is a collection of worlds in which magic and technology exist in tandem with one another. Magic and technology mix and match in this cluster, but in whimsical ways. Space flight may be a magical or scientific endeavor, for example, and worlds may have modern technology and buildings, but contain ancient evils or even posses their own "hearts." These worlds tend to draw upon multiple archetypes and themes, making them hard to fit in just one of any of the other clusters. Background Multiverse Timeline Traverse Town A World way-station or sorts, this town serves as a hub for the Kingdom Hearts universe. Like many of the other worlds in this universe, this planet was at one point torn asunder by the darkness spread by Roxas' ascent to power. Since the Refreshing Wave, however, it has been restored to its former order, albeit fragile. The heartless are far from eradicated, and there is still much to be done in order to safeguard the town from their influence. Twilight Town A town situated in between the realms of light and darkness, the sun is always barely above the horizon. Luxord's continued influence over the twilit town has made it a rather volatile place. Like this world's own location between the realms of light and dark, both forces of good and evil have been at war here for around a year. The local populace attempts to uplift its own spirit by hosting Struggle Tournaments, but there is only so much that can be done when nobody attacks are commonplace, and the threat of losing one's heart is constant. Radiant Garden A world which is a manifestation of the battle between light and darkness. It was once a beautiful planet. Partially warped by the Heartless, it holds many secrets. With the help of Roxas, Tifa has regained control of this world. Solidus' clones and a reconstruction committee have been charged with the task of rebuilding the city and castle. In the wake of the battle for Tifa's heart against Xitana, the people of this world were able to return to their old lives, under the watchful eye of Multiverse Garden. Castle Oblivion A strange, mystical castle separated into 13 upper floors, and 13 basement floors. Legends have it that Organization XIII once used this place as a base and trap for a certain pair of Keybladers, but many who have come here find themselves returning of no memory of their findings. Having resigned from the Neo Organization, Nixos joined the Forgotten Hunters, taking his world with him. With the dissolution of the Hunters, Sion brought the Castle with him to the Garden. The castle and its strange powers are now used to help train students and faculty of the school. Here, memories are formed into cards, which can be used to recreate segments of worlds. Daybreak Beach Once the remnants of a world torn apart by darkness. It has since been restored by a duo of Keyblade-wielding Ex-Nobodies and stands as a blank slate. This world is made up almost entirely by a single, rather long island, so beach makes up most of the terrain. The Door to the Realm of Darkness may still reside here somewhere. Facing the darkness and taint of The End of the World, Alaric weakened the hold of the darkness on the world considerably, and claimed it in the name of the Emperor and Garden. Garden forces seized the opportunity presented by the Space Marine's assault, and set up a defensive parameter around the world to keep the remaining hordes of heartless from leaving. Roxas and Namine then successfully braved the depths of The End of The World's Darkness, using the power of the Keyblade to bring back what the world once was. The fragments off all the other worlds that remained part of The End of The World have been called back to the Realm of Light, while this world has slipped into the Realm of Twilight alongside Castle Oblivion and Twilight Town. Daybreak Beach - which it is now known as - is devoid of human life, but nature is finally beginning to make a comeback. It will be some time before this seemingly endless stretch of beach will be as populated as it possibly once was. Places * Traverse Town * Twilight Town * Radiant Garden * Castle Oblivion * Daybreak Beach Inhabited Areas Questable Locations Inhabitants Noteable Figures Bestiary See also External links Category:Locations Category:Clusters